


In this world, or the next. (Arya x Gendry Week 2019)

by M_nancywheeler



Series: AXGWEEK2019 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blade Runner/Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? AU, Drabbles, F/M, HDM AU, axgweek, ficets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_nancywheeler/pseuds/M_nancywheeler
Summary: Prompts for Days 2-7 of axgweek summer 2019 will be posted here.Day 5: Don't Lie To Me.Day 6: I'll Be There.





	1. Chapter 1

AxGWeek Prompt 6: I'll Be There

Arya walked along King's Landing's damaged cobbled streets as quietly as she could. She was covered in a dark hood, hoping no one would see her. Her wolf daemon, Nymeria, stalked her, fading into the black shadows. Arya was only too glad they were traveling at night so that Nymeria could hide. Arya loved how large and fierce Nymeria settled into a wolf. However, there were times when she also wished that Arya had settled into a cat or a weasel as she did when they were younger.

This world, so unlike her own but so similar, was not easy to navigate given the lack of vehicles or technology that was little beyond the primitive, but Arya was able to make due on her wits. When she entered the city with Davos Seaworth, he told her where to find Gendry. Arya remembered Gendry when she first entered this world by accident. They travelled together when the Authority searched for them, but they were separated.

Arya shivered any time she considered the day that a red flaming haired witch flew in from the sky and took him hostage. That's when Arya was only a helpless little girl. But that was before she had the knife. Things were quite different now that she was the Knife Bearer.

There was only a dim light hovering near the door of the forge when she knocked. For a few minutes there was silence, but Arya waited, nevertheless.

When the door opened, Arya was first stricken by the sight of a fierce bull, his horns shining with light reflected from the lamp light.

"Who goes there?" A gruff voice said. Though Arya could not see who spoke the word, she immediately knew to who the voice belonged.

"Gendry?" Arya whispered.

As soon as the name left her lips, the bull daemon, Stefan, slowly moved away from the door, allowing a young man to appear before the door.

Arya felt her breath hitch when she saw him. Her Gendry. Years had gone by, but he as she recalled. Tall, strong, beautiful, and terribly fierce.

His blue eyes reflected the fire like his daemon's horns when he looked down at Arya. Arya could see the recognition in his eyes. "Arya Underfoot? Is that you?"

Arya nodded. "Aye, it's me. Let us in, please."

Gendry's forge was larger than it appeared from the outside. At least, it managed to fit the pair of them and their daemons.

Arya pulled her hood down and looked about the place. Nymeria perched herself by a blazing fire near an anvil. "Davos told me that this was where I could find you."

He nodded. "It's been a long time, Arya. I wasn't sure we'd ever see each other again. Not after what Melisandre did. I never---"  
The memory made her bite her lip. She turned her mind to the task at hand. "I have a task for you."

His brows furrowed. "A task?"

Arya couldn't help but admire how lovely his face was in the firelight. He was sweaty and covered in soot as if he'd just been at work. Likely he was.

She sighed and pulled her hand out of her glove. Then she pulled out the knife from the hilt along her belt.

Arya felt a warmth course over as Gendry stepped very close to inspect the knife she held out for him to inspect.

His eyes flickered from the knife to her eyes. "You got the knife after all? The one we was lookin' for in Braavos? How?"

Arya shook her head. He did not need the details. At least not now.

Gendry brought the broken knife to his eyes for closer inspection. Arya could see his eyes radiate with admiration and maybe a little fear.

"So this is how you got here? To this world, that is? You can cut right through?"

"That's correct. Except since it's broken, I can't count on it to do that no more. I could only just get to this world. I had to come back. For you?"

His suddenly warm blue eyes snapped from the knife to look directly at her. "For me?"

Arya felt a hot red flush creep over her face. "Yes. You're a master with weapons. Surely you can forge the knife right again."

A look of uncertainty washed over Gendry's expression. "I'm not sure about that, Arya. This ain't a knife with normal power like steel for swords. Aye, if I fix this, then it's like I'm putting a magic back into the world. One that I don't know should rightly be in the world."

Arya felt frustrated by his reluctance. "But we need it! The Authority will ruin everything if it's not fixed. I know it because the alethiometer told me."

Gendry's face looked like he was in pain. "The alethiometer told you it was right? I don't know, Arya. It don't seem right."

Nymeria growled in her corner while Stefan the Bull paced around Gendry with horns pointed forward.

"But you promised me."

"When did I promise anything, m'lady?"

"You promised that whenever I needed you, you'll be there. Don't you remember? You said you wouldn't forget."

Gendry's face softened and his voice dropped to that of a whisper. "I haven't forgotten."

Arya and the daemons watched in astonishment as Gendry performed a spell and used all his might to fix the knife. When the morning came, they both left the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Gendrya Blade Runner/ Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep AU. Loosely inspired by these works.

Day 5 Prompt: Don't Lie To Me

"Parts Made of Cold Steel"

Gendry stepped into the FM Association's with the intent of following up on a lead. He looked at the information sent via a text on his cellphone.

UNKNOWN NUMBER:  
Waters---There is a woman who works at FM Association. I have cause to suspect she is an android. This android goes by the name of Arya Stark. Be careful because she is lethal. My next text will be a photo of the android in question. An empathy test will prove this tip correct.

\--Anonymous 

  
He looked down at the photo of the alleged android. She was slender and fair with long dark hair. Her face was striking even. Gendry could see that she was also richly dressed. Years had gone by since the first models of androids were produced after the Bombing of King's Landing. They used to be easy to find and put out of service and into "retirement." But, now, well, now they were harder to track and they were more and more lifelike. Even an experienced bounty hunter Iike him could hardly tell from a human and an advanced android without a careful examination.

But it was no matter to Gendry. He would find out whether this Arya Stark was a woman or android even if it was a long and hard process.

The FM Association was a black and white building with so many windows it hurt the eyes from the outside. It looked modern to Gendry but it was strangely very dim inside. For a second, he didn't know where to start looking until he caught wind of a waifish woman sitting at a desk in the corner of the lobby. She appeared to be a receptionist so Gendry walked right up to her.

Her eyes flashed at him when he approached her desk. "Excuse me? Do you need help, sir?"

Gendry nodded. "You can. My name is Officer Gendry Waters. I'm looking for Arya Stark. I was told she works here."

"And what's your business with Ms. Stark?"

Gendry sighed as he put his hand into his leather jacket pocket and pulled out a fake badge from the Brotherhood Without Banners Security Force. He kept the badge though he had left the Brotherhood years past.

He slid it over the desk for the Waif to see. "I'm here on official business for the Brotherhood."

The Waif looked at the badge and deceiving upon its legitimacy, she said, "Hold on, I'll have to call Ms. Stark."

Gendry stood by the desk and listened to the Waif dial a number on her phone. The phone rang twice before the call was answered. "A gentleman is here to see you. Officer Waters, I believe. He's with the BWB." A pause. "Alright. I'll let him know."

When the Waif put down the phone, Gendry asked, "Will I be able to see Ms. Stark?"

She rolled her eyes. "You will. Go up the elevator to the left of this desk and travel up to the seventh floor. Her office is number 4."

\----

When Gendry knocked on the office number 4, he felt a sudden wave of nerves. There was nothing to be nerves, but the office had a strange energy he could not understand.

Arya Stark looked even more striking in person than she did in the photo sent to him via text. That was his first thought as she opened the door for her him. Her eyes were cold and grey.

"Officer Waters, is it?" Her voice was low and deep.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Stark. I have a few questions if you would let me in," Gendry said.

"By all means," Arya Stark answered as she stepped aside and gestured for him to come inside the office.

When she closed the door behind them, her voice was rather pointed. "I'm sorry, Officer Waters, but is there a problem?"

"I only have some questions. May I take this seat?" Gendry asked as he sat at a chair near a large black onyx desk.

Her eyebrows were raised. "You certainly may. Not that you needed my permission." Arya Stark then walked over to her desk and sat behind it, her hands clasped over her lap.

"Like I said, I only have some questions."

"What kind of questions?" Arya Stark seemed suspicious. She had a right to be, he thought.

Gendry felt for the gun concealed underneath his jacket. "I received a tip that you may be an android."

Arya Stark's face was blank. Gendry waited for an answer but the only response was an uproarious bout of laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

Her lovely flashed a bright white smile. "You are not serious, surely."

Gendry's jaw set. He was used to those in power undermining him, but that did not mean he would ever submit to their derision. "You maintain you are not one?"  
The laughter faded off her face. "Look, I don't know who sent you such a 'tip' but they were all lies. I'm just as human as you are."

Gendry shrugged. "Might be so. Then you wouldn't mind submitting yourself to an empathy test?"

Arya Stark's grey eyes narrowed. "Have you ever accidentally retired a human? The Androids and Non Human Dignity Act of 2091 decided that such tests were flawed and could not sufficiently tell an android apart from a human in every case."

Gendry interrupted with "Not in every case, but it's still permissible if the answers given are compelling enough to warrant a retirement."

Arya bit her lip. "Go on, then. Ask me the questions."

He stared at her eyes, not daring to look at anything else in the room. That's when Gendry walked right over to her desk. He bent over where she sat so he could get a good look at her eyes as closely as possible. Then, he pulled out his cellphone from his trouser pocket and began to record the questioning.

"Don't lie to me. Heres' the first question. What would you do if you were to see an injured man on the road?"

She looked at him, completely blank. "I'd ask if he needed help."

"What if that man asked you to kill him?"

"I wouldn't kill him."

"Are you certain? What if you hated him?"

"I wouldn't kill him."

"Why not?"

Her answer came out sharply. "Because he should die if I hated him. If I did not hate him, it would not be right to take a man's life. I could not stand it."

Gendry knew he hit a nerve. "Have you ever killed a man, Arya Stark?"

Her eyes flashed. "Have you, Officer Waters?"

"Only when duty calls."

A smirk came upon her face. "Suppose I could say the same."

There was only silence that passed for a moment before Arya got up from her chair and said, "I think you ought to leave, Officer."

Gendry stood up to his full height, looking down at her. "And what if I don't?"

Without a second to react, he suddenly felt the cold steel of a pistol aimed at his throat. "Leave, now. If you know what's good for you. I'll tell you now what I think you know. I'm not a lady, but I am a human."

Gendry could feel the breaths coming hard in his chest. He heaved as he looked down at the steel below him. Ony god knew why he wanted nothing more than to kiss her pink lips.

He whispered, "Yeah, you're a woman alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I was going to just post these on tumblr but the post limit kept stopping me. Wahh. Feedback is appreciated and welcome. I do plan on getting Day 2 & 3 done as well.


End file.
